LOVE
by yeseulpark
Summary: un membuat anaknya mengajari salah satu anak tetangga. Bad Summary. ChanBaek Fict. RnR.


LOVE

 _ **Seoul , South Korea. 12:30 KST**_

Seorang namja manis dengan seragam sekolah dan tas di punggungnya berjalan ke sebuah rumah dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Eomma, aku pulang" seru namja manis tersebut.

 _ **Baekhyun**_. Nama namja manis tersebut. Ia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya.

"Eoh kau sudah pulang? Kemari sebentar, bantu eomma mu ini" Seru Mrs Byun dari arah dapur.

Baekhyun pun lantas menaruh tasnya di sofa dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Ah kau potong sayuran itu , eomma sedang mengurus ini" ucap Mrs Byun ketika ia melihat Baekhyun. Ia sendiri sedang mengaduk sesuatu dipanci.

Dengan sedikit cemberut , baekhyun mulai memotong sayuran yang di tunjuk ibunya.

"Oiya kau tau keluarga baru yang tinggal di samping rumah kita tidak?"

"Tau. Keluarga Park kan? Memangnya kenapa eomma?"

"Ternyata kau tau. Baiklah. Jadi , anak mereka selalu mendapatkan nilai buruk setiap ujian dan eomma merekomendasikan anak eomma yang manis ini untuk mengajari anaknya. Bagaimana?"

"Apakah Mrs Park setuju?"

"Tentu saja!" Mrs Byun tersenyum kepada anaknya.

"Ya , eomma! Kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak punya waktu? Bagaimana kalau anaknya tidak bisa di atur? Bagaimana—"

"Ya! Mengajari orang itu mulia , sesibuk apa sampai kau tidak punya waktu? Eomma melihatmu hanya melakukan hal tidak berguna di kamarmu."

mematikan kompornya dan beralih menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menyelesaikan aktivitasnya dan menatap eommanya.

"Tenang saja , anaknya tampan!"

"Eomma aku tidak bertanya dia tampan atau tidak. Dan hal tidak berguna itu quality time ku bersama teman teman. Kalau aku menghentikannya, nanti aku tidak punya teman bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengeluh frustasi.

"Tidak akan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka memutuskan pertemanan hanya gara-gara kau tidak membalas chat?! Dan eomma tidak mau tau , kau harus mau mengajari anak setiap pulang sekolah." ucap eommanya seraya berlalu dari dapur dengan panci ditangannya.

"Eomma!" Baekhyun mengikuti eommanya sambil menghentakan kaki.

 _ **SKIP**_

 _ **Rumah Keluarga Park. 12:50 KST**_.

Kini Baekhyun berdiri di halaman rumah keluarga park dengan sejumlah buku di tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Eommaa!"

Baekhyun menatap frustasi bangunan dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba keluar seorang perempuan dari rumah tersebut.

"Oh kau baekhyun ya?"

"Ah ne, ahjumma" ucap baekhyun seraya menundukan badannya.

"Baiklah. Sebentar ya." ucap Mrs Park seraya berjalan kearah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari Baekhyun.

Mrs. Park mengadahkan kepalanya ke lantai dua.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN SUDAH DATANG!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar berteriak seperti itu. Wow. Suaranya kencang sekali.

"Oke , Baekhyun. Aku harus segara berangkat , suamiku sudah menunggu di kantor. Belajar di ruang tamu saja. Aku duluan" ucap Mrs Park seraya masuk kemobil.

Mobil tersebut melesat keluar dari rumah keluarga park.

"Hoy"

Baekhyun mengadah kearah lantai dua dan terlihat sesosok makhluk topless dengan muka mengantuknya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Terkejut.

"Naik kelantai dua dulu"

 _ **SKIP**_

Disini lah mereka. Kamar seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengetahui namanya karena teriakan tadi.

Chanyeol hanya memakai boxer.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka belajar. Belajar membuatku mengantuk. Tapi aku harus , karena nilaiku semua buruk. Hoaaam" Chanyeol menutup mulut nya dengan tangan.

"Kau duduk saja dulu di karpet itu" ucap Chanyeol seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

 _ **RINGG RINGG**_

Terdengar suara dering handphone. Itu punya Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam karena menurutnya itu privasi.

 _ **Beberapa saat kemudian**_

Chanyeol kembali dengan baju lengkap. Tidak seperti tadi. Dan mengangkat handphone yang sudah berdering hampir 3 kali.

"Ne , Jagiya"

"Mian , tadi aku sedang dikamar mandi"

"Iya , kamu dimana sekarang?"

"Aku ingin sekali menemuimu tapi aku harus belajar bersama temanku. Kau tau sendiri nilaiku seperti apa"

"Tidak , dia namja"

Chanyeol sedang bertelepon dengan Pacarnya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan.


End file.
